Embodiments of Light
The Embodiments of Light are the physical manifestations of the Lights of Reason, Instinct, Malice, Will and Nature. They are not so much individuals as they are gestalt beings born of many thoughts and feelings. In the Universe there are two main embodiments, Instinct and Reason, since those are the two 'pure' lights, while Malice and Will are alternate versions of them, of their power but not connected to the two entities in anyway. Instead the alternate lights empower the other Embodiment of Reason Appearance It appears as a light blue giant of a water like material, an Ultra like being with an aura similar to Angel Zogu, they physically resemble Chaos Header 0's appearance in Ultraman Saga (feminine) but with Ultra like features. Its eyes glow white. Powers and Abilities *Immortality: As an embodiment, they will exist as long as there are Ultras, good monsters and evolved aliens. It also gain strength from feelings of happiness and/or goodness the Ultras feel. *Light of Reason: As the embodiment of the light, they hold all of its powers. *Light Wave Plumage: Its light plumage can be used for defense or to fire Light Bullets. *Merger: The embodiment can partially and temporarily merge with another being granting them the gift of their light Embodiment of Instinct Appearance It appears as a crimson giant of a water like material. It is massive in frame and bulky with large claws, it resembles Ultraman Belial. Its eyes glow yellow. Power and Abilities *Immortality: As an embodiment, they will exist as long as there are Monsters, evil evolved aliens and Dark Ultras. It also gains strength from the feelings of arrogance or anger and other negative emotions the Ultras may feel. *Light of Instinct: As the embodiment of the light, they hold all of its powers. *Light Wave Claws: Its claws can be used to generate shockwaves of energy, they can also slice through even an Ultra with impunity. *Merger: The embodiment can partially and temporarily merge with another being granting them the gift of their light History Orion Continuity Pending. The Embodiments came to be sometime after the Ultras first appeared, the two powers fought for centuries, Instinct sought to create monsters while Reason called to her Ultra children to fight these terrors. Eventually the two disappeared. Reason is said rumored to dwell within King's Temple but those are just rumors, similar to how King's Temple is said to hold the Power of Ultra. As for the Embodiment of Instinct, it disappeared, its current whereabouts being unknown, not even legend speaks of its fate, almost as if it was intentionally covered up by the Ancient Ultras. Of the ancient Ultras still known to be alive, there is only King and few if any can speak to him directly. During the battle with the Red Light manifested, King revealed that the Embodiments were the result of the Ultras, separating the colors/bloodlines, resulting in pure forms of the lights, evolving from Ultras who best emphasized the qualities of the lights. See Also *Embodiment of Light (Eclipse Continuity) Trivia * Given King's comments, it is implied that the Embodiment of Instinct is the Orion Universe's version of Ultraman Belial. Category:Fan Ultra Traits/Powers Category:Orion Continuity Category:SolZen321 Category:Zombiejiger Category:Fan characters Category:Lights of Ultra